


Infatuation

by felicityoverlordsmoak (overlordfsmoak)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon, Domestic, F/M, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordfsmoak/pseuds/felicityoverlordsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving each other was easy. It was a life neither of them had imagined and yet there they were living in heavenly bliss with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Here I am again with a short drabble about Olicity. I realised that with the current events of Olicity we all need a little fluff to cheer us up. 
> 
> This is not betaed so all mistakes are mine. :)

_ Clang. _

 

_ Clang. _

 

_ Clang. _

 

There was never a better sight than Oliver Queen on the salmon ladder. It didn’t matter if she was shown the most beautiful meadow on the planet, saw the flowers blooming in the French vineyards or leaves turning at the top of a mountain somewhere in Italy; Felicity was forever entranced by the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with each movement. The way he moved so flawlessly up and down the steel ladder. 

 

For the past four months, they have been living the dream. They traveled to different corners of the Earth, saw things that they didn’t know could exist, ate things that weren’t exactly cooked, and discovered wonders that didn’t seem real. It was four months of absolute bliss. Four months of nothing but laughters and love making. Four months of everything heavenly, and yet here she was gaping at his body as she had for the past four years. 

 

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, it’s gonna be very difficult for us to make it to the dinner in time,” Oliver chuckled, dropping down from the ladder with more grace than she had in her entire body. 

 

She looked up and met his smiling eyes. The blue hues gazed at her with much intensity and adoration. Standing up from her yoga mat, Felicity wiped her forehead with a towel. 

 

Since they moved in together, Oliver had taken over the kitchen with his impressive cooking skills. He never ceased to impress her with new dishes with different flavours. He was able to mimic many dishes they tried while abroad and recreated her favourite from France or Italy. However, it also meant that Felicity was having a hard time fitting into her skirts and thus the reason for her  _ very  _ sweaty boyfriend. 

 

“It’s not really my fault you’re the man Michelangelo would’ve killed to sculpt,” she shrugged. 

 

“The guy who painted the chapel?”

 

“Yes, that guy. His masterpiece was a marble statue of a very,  _ very  _ naked man. You ever thought about nude modeling? I mean you definitely have the body for it..” Felicity marveled at his muscles. His strong arms, his hardened abs, his  _ everything _ . “Did Ollie ever do that? Nude modeling, I mean.”

 

“We’re not discussing about that, Felicity,” Oliver shook his head and grabbed his water bottle off the bench. 

 

“Why?” She whined, her lips pouty. Oliver raised a brow at her, a hint of smile on his lips.

What he did next was unbelievably hot. Oliver sprayed the water on his chest and face in an attempt to cool down from his workout. It was something he did often, but no matter how many times she had witnessed it, how many times she has seen him naked, it never cease to make her blush. 

 

Even though they’ve seen each other naked countless times over the past four months, Felicity wasn’t certain if she was ever going to get used to his powerful gaze as he strips her from her clothes, or the way he strides to her all naked and hardened. It was all too much for her neurons and she loved it. 

 

She loved the way it made her body react. The way she sighs into his mouth as he brushes his fingers over the top of her breasts or the top of her panties. The way he lulls a moan from her by sucking on that very sensitive spot on her neck or the way he moans when she runs her tongue along his length. Everything about him affected her whether it be that small laugh he does whenever she babbles too much or the way he spells out her name when she got too nervous at their weekly dinner with the neighbors . Felicity Smoak was infatuated with Oliver Queen. 

 

                                                                                       ________________________________________________________________________

  
  


She was infatuated with him. 

 

As he was with her. Felicity Smoak wormed her way into his heart and staked her claim before he knew she was there. She made her mark on him both physically and emotionally, and he let her. He had tried to push her away, spent months battling with himself, convincing her - and himself - that he couldn’t be the Arrow and Oliver Queen. He couldn’t give her the life she wanted, the life she  _ deserved _ . 

 

Even now she deserved better than. She deserved someone who could give her more than a great meal and great sex. She deserved someone who loved her, someone who didn’t carry the scars of the past, someone whose hands haven’t been stained with blood, and someone who didn’t send her into the arms of a villain - twice. 

 

But no matter what he said, no matter what he thought, she always proved him wrong. She’d wrap her arms around his waist and bury her head into the crook of his neck or between his shoulder blades and remain there. She’d tell him over and over again,  _ “I decide who deserves me, Oliver. And I chose  _ you _.” _

 

She was the light of his life and she didn’t even know it. She didn’t even know how truly important she was to him, not as a lover, but as a partner. Someone he could rely on, someone he could trust to have his back whether in the field or in everyday life; it was that kind of trust, that kind of commitment that drove him onto that boat nine years ago. But now, he thrived in it. 

 

Stalking towards her, Oliver wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her body to his. “I’m glad the feeling’s mutual,” he whispered, their faces barely inches apart. 

 

Felicity giggled and nodded. “Would be awfully awkward if you didn’t feel the same,” she teased, her lips now brushing against his.

 

“Well, we could always remedy that.”

 

“Mm? How?”

 

“Well you could always wear that red dress again,” he hummed against her lips. Felicity smiled, the warmth from her workout was still radiating from her body. 

“That’s true. You do love that dress,” she giggled, her breath warm on his lips. Their breathing has changed. It was faster, so labored, and definitely not because of their workout. 

 

“It does look good on you,” he replied, lips brushing against hers. Felicity laughed into the kiss and deepened it, flicking her tongue against his bottom lip, seeking for permission. He sighed into her kiss. He was infatuated with Felicity Smoak.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> All feedbacks fuel my muses and keep them happy :) 
> 
> If you would like to submit a prompt or drabble request or continuity request you can find me on any of these platforms  
> Tumblr - overlordfsmoak.tumblr.com  
> FB - Overlord F. Smoak HQ


End file.
